


Faster Than A Speeding Tweet

by itendswithz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, Superman Derek Hale, Superman Tyler Hoechlin, Tweet Fic, Video game designer Stiles, married Stiles and Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not to steal @RealDerekHale’s thunder but I found a nickel today</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the fact that Tyler Hoechlin has been cast as Superman on the CW show Supergirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than A Speeding Tweet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to embed images to A03. But I linked to them in case anyone wants to see them.  
> Come talk to me on tumblr http://itendswithz.tumblr.com/

  


  


**Stiles Stilinski** \- _I made your favorite video game. Bow to me_  
**@whatsastiles  
** Not to steal @RealDerekHale’s thunder but I found a nickel today

 

 **Derek Hale** \- _Actor. Photographer. Married to Stiles._  
**@RealDerekHale  
** @whatsastiles I’ll call @NatalieAbrams and tell her to change the article.

 

 **Derek Hale**  
**@RealDerekHale  
** @whatsastiles where’d you find the nickel?

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles**  
@RealDerekHale in the hallway. I was cleaning.  
(photo of Stiles Stilinski in his Hollywood home riding a broomstick)

 

 **Derek Hale**  
**@RealDerekHale  
** @whatsastiles that was probably MY nickel. I want it back.

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles  
** @RealDerekHale never! and all your loose change goes in the bucket. It wasn’t your nickel.

 

 **Derek Hale**  
**@RealDerekHale  
** @whatsastiles then it was one of our guests. You’re stealing from our friends now.

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles  
** @RealDerekHale pshhh my friends don’t leave stuff at Casa de Stilale.

 

 **Derek Hale**  
**@RealDerekHale  
** @whatsastiles Casa de Stilale? And yes they do.

 

 **Derek Hale**  
**@RealDerekHale**  
@whatsastiles  
(photo of Derek Hale in his backyard pointing to a set of arrows and feather fletchings)

 

 **Derek Hale**  
**@RealDerekHale**  
@whatsastiles  
(photo of Derek Hale in his kitchen holding a messenger bag with “Property of Scott McCall” on its handle)

 

 **Derek Hale**  
**@RealDerekHale**  
@whatsastiles  
(photo of Derek Hale in his living room pointing at supermodel Jackson Whittemore, who is playing xbox and flipping off the camera)

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles**  
@RealDerekHale you’re not even home! how do you have those photos?????

 

 **Derek Hale**  
**@RealDerekHale**  
@whatsastiles They’re on my phone. Obviously.

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles  
** @RealDerekHale WHY????

 

 **Derek Hale**  
**@RealDerekHale**  
@whatsastiles Proof.

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles**  
@RealDerekHale (emoji of [face screaming](http://rointheknow.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/imgres-7.jpg) in fear)

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles  
** @RealDerekHale wait. I just thought of something

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles  
** @RealDerekHale if youre superman who does that make me

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles**  
@RealDerekHale omg

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles  
** @RealDerekHale I’m Batman #superbat

 

 **Derek Hale**  
**@RealDerekHale  
** @whatsastiles No

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles  
** @RealDerekHale yes

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles**  
@RealDerekHale (picture of [dog whose shadow forms bat ears](http://funthingstodowhenbored.com/funny/im-batman-funny-dog-pictures). Caption says “Holy Crap I’m Batman”)

 

 **Derek Hale**  
**@RealDerekHale**  
@whatsastiles No.

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles**  
@RealDerekHale yassss

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles**  
@RealDerekHale (picture of [cat with fur pattern ](http://i.huffpost.com/gen/888901/thumbs/o-CAT-BATMAN-570.jpg?5)that makes its face looks like he’s wearing a batman mask)

 

 **Derek Hale**  
**@RealDerekHale**  
@whatsastiles Please stop.

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles**  
@RealDerekHale fine but only because I love you (kissing emoji)

 

 **Derek Hale**  
**@RealDerekHale**  
@whatsastiles I love you too (heart emoji)

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles**  
@RealDerekHale I’ll be Wonder Woman instead!

 

 **Stiles Stilinski**  
**@whatsastiles**  
@RealDerekHale (photo of [ Lynda Carter ](http://spinoff.comicbookresources.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/wonder-woman-carter.jpg)in her iconic Wonder Woman suit).


End file.
